Repeating History
by SNdReAmer
Summary: A Harry/Ginny fic,and maybe a Ron/Hermione...Harry is in denial. Hermione knows something no other student knows. Theres a new professor who knows the future.Voldemort is Rising.Hogwarts is in Danger. PLease Be Kind, Read And Review
1. 1A Glimpse of the Future PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I Only own the plot.  
  
[REVISED] ************************************************************************  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled desperately trying to ward off the Dementors, but they kept coming.  
  
Harry stole a glance at his surroundings. It was a dark and chilly night. Every student and teacher were fighting against Dementors and Death eaters. Some were weak; others still had strength to go on. Hogwarts did not look like a school anymore. It was a battleground, filled with people who were trying their best to stay alive. Ron and Hermione was nowhere in sight. Harry ran, searching for Voldemort. It wasn't fair. The school did not have to suffer just because Voldemort wanted Him.  
  
Harry ran scanning the school ground for any sign of Voldemort. A curse hit Harry every now and then, but he stayed strong. He would not let Voldemort win. Harry stopped when he noticed a familiar red head. It was Ron. Harry ran towards him instead. Ron was trying his best to guard himself against the Dementors, but the Dementors were coming closer. Ron was terribly weakened.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, and the Dementors moved away as a silver mist surrounded Ron.  
  
Harry ran into the mist to find Ron. He got in and looked around and found Ron on the ground trying stand. Harry ran towards him to help him up.  
  
"Ron! I'm going to get you out of here away from the Dementors." Harry said quickly while helping Ron get up. He didn't know how long the Patronus would last.  
  
Ron pushed Harry away weakly. He stood and looked at Harry with Determination.  
  
"No! Go find Voldemort. You have to get to him. You are the only one that can destroy him again." Ron told Harry in a harsh whisper. Harry had never seen him like this. Something in his tone told Harry that he could not argue. He hesitated before running to find Voldemort again.  
  
As soon as Harry was out of sight, a death eater, Lucius Malfoy, entered the patronus maliciously.  
  
"Diffindo!" Ron cried when he saw the Lucius. Lucius manage to dodge the spell.  
  
The Patronus began to fade.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius said coldly. Ron had been distracted by the patronus and did not realize that Lucius had said a curse in time to save himself.  
  
Ron groaned and fell in pain as he rolled on the ground in anguish; too weak to fight the curse. The Dementors slowly inched their way towards Ron as the patronus dissppeared. One of the Dementors slowly bent over Ron while the others and Lucius stood around to watch.  
  
"NO!! RON!! EXPELLIARMUS!!" Hermione yelled. Lucius was blown of his feet at the unexpected attack.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Hermione yelled again. Only a weak silver cloud surrounded Ron and it was gone. "COME ON!!!" Hermione yelled louder.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, trying determinedly to focus on a happy thought. A large mist of silver cloud formed around Ron. Hermione ran into the mist as fast as her legs could take her and found Ron lying on the ground unconscious. She knelt beside him and shook him hard trying to wake him up. She shook him again and again desperately with tears welling up in her eyes but it was too late. The Dementor had already given him the kiss. His body was now just an empty shell. But Hermione refused to believe he was gone.  
  
Hermione looked around to see that all the Dementors and death eaters were gone.  
  
"NO!!!!" Hermione screamed even louder. She felt as if her lungs were going to burst, but she did not care.  
  
"Wake up, Ron. You have to wake up." Hermione said in a pleading tone. She shook him even harder. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she realised that Ron was really gone. Hermione bent over Rons body and cried even harder out of anguish and hatred.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could. He needed to find Voldemort. Most of his determination had come from Ron. His best friend had not lost the will and determination to fight even though he was weak and fragile. He did not want to fail Ron, his parents and Hogwarts.  
  
Harry saw a familiar figure standing before the forest. He ran even faster this time. He wouldn't let Voldemort win. He won't.  
  
An evil smile spread across Voldemorts ugly face as he saw Harry running towards him.  
  
Harry's scar began to hurt increasingly as he got closer. He just continued running, even though he was blinded by the pain and did not know where he was going.  
  
Harry continued to ignore the pain as he stood face to face with Voldemort. He held his wand tightly, as if it would fly out of his hand any second. He did not want his pain to get in the way.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry demanded, tightening his grip on the wand.  
  
"I took care of him." Voldemort said coldly with cruel pleasure. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled without warning. Harry luckily avoided it just in time.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry attempted to disarm Voldemort. Unfortunately Voldemort did not even budge.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Harry's head started to clear. All his troubles seemed to be gone. A commanding voice in Harry's head told him to obey, but Harry resisted and managed to break the curse.  
  
"Imperio!" Voldemort tried again. This time, something different happened, Harry's head did not clear. Instead, he was thrown back.  
  
Harry was still determined to stop Voldemort even though he getting weak.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry cried. He used almost all of his energy to get it to work. Voldemort was surprisingly stunned for a few seconds, which gave Harry time to get up.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry tried again. Using of whatever was left of him. Voldemort was blown off his feet.  
  
Harry stared at Voldemort who was lying on the ground. He did not dare to go nearer. He did not know if it was safe. Harry stood there, looking for any sign that Voldemort could attack. He was about to go closer when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He knew it wasn't his scar. Voldemort had used a spell or curse that Harry had not known about.  
  
Harry was on the ground, in pain. He saw a blurry image Voldemort approach him slowly. Voldemort said something before lifting the curse. Harry was too weak to move. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry. Harry knew what was coming.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said maliciously, almost sounding as if he was a commander. Harry flinched, expecting to be hit. Instead, he saw Ginny jumping in front of him.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny lay lifeless with her eyes opened. Harry crawled towards her as fast as he could. He stroked her auburn hair with tears forming. He slowly closed her eyes and looked up at Voldemort with more hatred than he had ever felt in his life.  
  
"Now its your turn." Voldemort said with satisfaction as he saw Ginny's lifeless body. Harry stared at him defiantly, not willing to give in that easily.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort tried again.  
  
Harry stared at Voldemort with no reaction, even when he heard the curse. There was a beam of green light that headed straight towards Harry. Harry still stared at Voldemort in defiance.  
  
The green light hit Harry with full impact, causing him to be blown away from Ginny. Harry fought the curse hard. Voldemort was surprised when Harry had not died yet. Harry surprised himself too. The green light that had hit Harry bounced off him and towards Voldemort. Voldemort was hit before he could react. Voldemort's body turned into ashes as it hit him, destroying his body, but it did not kill him.  
  
All the Dementors and death eaters had disappeared along with Voldemort. No one was celebrating. Everyone was mourning over their friends and loved ones.  
  
Harry's scar was bleeding profusely. His blood had covered one third of his face. He ran quickly to Ginny. He just stared at her not knowing what to do.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Harry and all the other survivors heard a scream. Harry recognized it. It was Hermione. He quickly carried Ginny in his arms and walked as fast as he could towards her. Harry fell in shock, still with Ginny in his hands, when he saw Hermione crying over Ron's dead body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
A pair of emerald green eyes opened. They were filled with despair, hatred and loss.  
  
The eyes belonged to a man, wearing a robe, and a hood, which was blocking his faced completely. The man was standing in a kitchen that looked like it was run down. He had a cauldron in front of him. The man added sand into his cauldron, before carrying it into the end of the kitchen. The man then, poured the potion onto the wall and took out his wand.  
  
"Phortio Opleando." The man said with the end of the wand raised to face the wall covered in the purple potion.  
  
The potion started to swirl faster and faster. It became so fast that it looked like a swirling purple portal.  
  
The man stood in front of the portal, ready to enter. As he got closer, wind from the portal pushed his hood back, revealing a man with green emerald eyes, and a lightning shaped scare on the forehead. The man, walked into the portal, which disappeared right after he entered it. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
This chap is more like a prologue. 


	2. 2Meeting James Lutter

Disclaimer: I Only own the Plot!!! Come On People!! I need Reviews!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Kings Cross station, talking excitedly as they walked towards platform nine and three quarters. Harry and Hermione had spent the last few weeks of their summer at the burrow with the Weasleys. They are now in their sixth year. The three of them had grown a lot. Harry and Ron had become tall and were almost the same height. Hermione, too, had grown a lot taller, but she wasn't as tall as the boys. She still had her bushy brown hair. Harry still had his messy black hair the same way it had been since he was young. Ron had grown taller than Harry by a few inches. His freckles were less visible, and he had grown a little more mature. Just a little.  
  
The three of them had reached platform nine and ten. Each of them, with their own carts, went through the wall casually one by one, to not attract attention. They got through the wall and made their way to the scarlet train. They went past many compartments, but all were full. They continued searching when they found one that wasn't full, but it wasn't completely empty either.  
  
The trio stared at each other as they saw the man in the compartment. He was sitting by the window, and was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. They did not know whether to leave or join him.  
  
"You three can come in. You won't be bothering me." The man told them without opening his eyes or shifting his position.  
  
The trio was bewildered. They did not know how he could have known they were there. They had not made any noise, and if they did, how did he know that there were three of them.  
  
"Bloody He---" Ron was poked in his ribs by Hermione before he could continue.  
  
Three of them were still at the doorway; they were too surprised to move. The man laughed silently and turned to look at them. He looked at them intently, as if he had missed them and were glad to see the trio again. Harry noticed that he had short black hair with bangs and brown eyes. He was thin, but looked strong and he wearing a dark blue robe.  
  
"Come in." He said gesturing them to enter.  
  
The trio entered with their trunks and pets cautiously. Harry sat across the man, while Hermione went to it next to Harry. There was no space for Ron to sit next to Hermione and he had to sit beside the man. Ron sat uneasily next to him. Hedwig started to hoot loudly as a protest to get out of the cage. Harry usually would not open it, but this time, Hedwig looked desperate.  
  
Harry opened the cage, and Hedwig instantly flew out of the cage and onto the man's arm and started to nibble his finger affectionately. "Hey Hedwig." The man said surprising everyone. He continued to stroke Hedwigs head.  
  
"You know Hedwig?" Harry asked obviously very surprised. Hermione and Ron were staring at Hedwig in shock.  
  
"Yup, haven't seen her in quite a while." He replied still looking at Hedwig. He then looked at Harry.  
  
" James Lutter." He paused, still looking at Harry and continued, "You must be Harry Potter." Harry nodded but was not surprised at this, since many people knew him.  
  
"You two must be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." James said looking at Hermione and Ron. Hermione smiled, but Ron stared at him.  
  
"I have to go now." James said standing up and handed Hedwig to Harry. As he was about to walk out he turned around and looked at Harry. " There is going to be a big surprise for you tonight Harry" He said before walking out again.  
  
"Ron, you might want to borrow a book called Owl Care by Arthur Caely for Pig. You might need it tomorrow." James hinted, pointing to the cage that was covered by a dress robe, and left.  
  
"How did he know I call that owl Pig?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"What did he mean by big surprise?" Harry added.  
  
"How did he know our name?" Hermione continued.  
  
"How does he know Hedwig?" Harry wondered.  
  
"How did he know we were at the doorway? He did not even open his eyes to look!" Hermione added again.  
  
"What did he mean I might need the stupid book?" Ron said, moving next to the window where James previously sat to face Harry.  
  
The questions remained unanswered and they sat in silence thinking.  
  
"Do you think he is a new Hogwarts teacher? Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Most probably" Hermione answered as she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"What subject do you think he is going to teach?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Most probably Divination, he seems to predict things." Ron answered, and added, "which might not be true."  
  
The Trio laughed as they tried to replace Trelawny with an image of James teaching divination and predicting everybody's death.  
  
" What if his predictions came true?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I don't know. Lets just wait and see." Ron suggested while looking at pigwidgeon. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped off the train as the doors opened. Harry looked around for Hagrid while Hermione and Ron had gone off to get a carriage. When he saw the giant figure, he quickly ran towards him.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi there, 'arry." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Why aren't yeh with yeh friends? Yeh better urry' there is goin' ter be a uge' surprise fer yeh." Hagrid said directing Harry to the carriage.  
  
"I better get goin then, bye Hagrid" Harry waved and ran towards the carriages. As he was about to enter a carriage with Hermione, Ron and Neville, he saw James greeting Hagrid like an old friend. "Weird" Harry muttered to himself before going into the carriage. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
As the trio entered the great hall, all three of them kept looking at the staff table as they went to the Gryffindor table. They were all searching for James. They sat at the table quietly till thinking about James.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere." Ron said looking at the teacher's table. Harry and Hermione knew who he was looking for as they were looking for the same person.  
  
"Look!" Hermione said, still looking at the teacher's table.  
  
Harry and Ron saw who she was looking at as they looked at what she saw. It was James. He walked to his seat and sat down. He looked up and saw them looking at him and he smiled at them before looking away.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked away knowing he saw them looking.  
  
"He saw us!" Hermione said. "I know." Harry said.  
  
"So far non of his predictions came true yet," Ron added.  
  
"I have a feeling it might. Hagrid told me I was going to get a surprise tonight." Harry replied.  
  
"He did?" Hermione asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the doors opened, and Professor McGonagall came in with a line of year ones following behind her to the top of the hall. She placed a stool in front of them and placed the Sorting hat on the stool. The sorting hat began Singing. After its song, Professor McGonagall took out the parchment and began telling them the instructions before calling out their names.  
  
After the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to say a few words before the feast begins." Dumbledore announced looking around and continued, "I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Lutter." Students clapped as a welcome. "We would also be having another Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor -- -"  
  
Harry could not hear the other teachers' name, as the clapping was too loud. The only thing he could hear afterwards were Dumbledore saying, "He is not here yet." And "Tuck In"  
  
Food began to appear on the plates, but before anyone could reach out to grab the food, the Great Hall doors opened. Harry turned to see who was at the door; he was surprised just like everybody else when he saw who had entered the Great Hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2 finally done!!! Please please please REVIEWS!!!!! Just press the go button at the bottom left of the page.. More chap coming up!! More reviews. the faster I post the chapters.. 


	3. 3More Questions Unanswered

I'm sick and tired of writing the Disclaimer!!!!! Everyone should know by now I ONLY own the plot!!!  
  
Btw, the first chapter was a glimpse of Hogwarts future. Chapter 2 onwards, is the past, before the attack...in case anyone ever got confused.  
  
I only had 3 reviews for the previous chapter. sob. Please Review!!! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Sirius?" Harry wondered to himself. He could not believe his eyes. His godfather was in Hogwarts. He couldn't contain himself. It was Sirius Black his godfather! He was about to jump off his seat and run to Sirius to give him a hug, when Hermione pulled his robe.  
  
He looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head to tell Harry that hugging Sirius now was not such a good idea. Harry understood and remained in his seat. Harry gave Sirius a smile as he walked past the Gryffindor table, towards the staff table.  
  
"Hey, is that Sirius Black? Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?" "Yeah, I wonder why Dumbledore would hire a death eater. He could be dangerous." "When Dumbledore said that our new teacher was Professor Black, I didn't think it would be someone as dangerous as him." Harry heard the voices and turned around to see two girls, on the other side of the table, sitting a few seats away from him, whispering to each other. Apparently their whispers were loud.  
  
Harry felt like punching them. He knew that Sirius wasn't a death eater, and that he could be anything but dangerous.  
  
When Sirius reached the staff table, he took an empty seat next to James and greeted him. The whole hall kept watching Sirius and did not touch the food. Everyone watched Sirius, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were greedily eating the food. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to welcome Professor Sirius Black. As you all know, he would be working with Professor James Lutter to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said, and continued, " Now, tuck in!"  
  
Many people hesitated before eating, Harry was one of them. He did not talk much throughout the feast, but kept glancing at Sirius. He couldn't wait to talk to Sirius after the feast. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. They were the only ones awake, since many people had gotten tired after the feast. Hermione and Ron had decided to wait up with Harry, who was waiting for the right time to sneak off to visit Sirius.  
  
"Professor James Lutter's prediction was right, Harry did get a Surprise." Ron said.  
  
"That's already one prediction he had gotten right. Do you think he was right about the book for Pig?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Maybe" Ron replied.  
  
"Maybe he just got lucky." Harry said looking at the fire.  
  
"Maybe someone told him." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. "He is a teacher after all. I bet all the teachers knew he was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." "Besides, Hagrid knew you were going to get a surprise too." Hermione added.  
  
"You might be right. But what if nobody told him?" Harry argued.  
  
"I don't know, lets just wait for tomorrow and see if he is right about Pigwidgeon." Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't think he is right. Why would I need a book for that owl?" Ron said, looking at Hermione defiantly.  
  
"How would I know?" Hermione said replying to Ron with her own defiance.  
  
"You are the one who is always at the library." Ron snapped.  
  
"So, that automatically means I would know everything about your stupid owl?" Hermione asked accusingly.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? You are the one who has all the answers." Ron replied.  
  
"Are you calling me a miss-know-it-all? Hermione accused standing up.  
  
"Maybe I am!" Ron snapped, standing up to face Hermione. Hermione turned around and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"At least I'm not git who doesn't know the difference between an owl and a pig, and care about nothing except for himself!" Hermione shouted, as she was halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted and walked to the foot of the stairs. "Pig is short-form for Pigwidgeon!" Ron shouted again, and heard the door slam shut. Ron turned around to see Harry behind him. He had forgotten about him.  
  
"I have to go." Harry said, looking at the map. Harry was used to Ron and Hermione's little fights. He knew they would be okay in the morning. Ron nodded, obviously exhausted from shouting. Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and went out of the common room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Harry walked through the Halls, following the directions Sirius had given him earlier. After the feast, Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter to Sirius, asking him if Harry could meet him tonight, and Sirius had replied with directions to his room.  
  
Harry got to Sirius's room without any trouble. He knocked on the door and Sirius let him in. The moment he got in he went to give Sirius a hug. He couldn't believe his godfather was there.  
  
"How was your name cleared?" Harry couldn't help asking.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself. Albus somehow convinced the ministry that I was innocent." Sirius said.  
  
"How? And When?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really remember the date, but I remembered that it was summer, and one day, Albus came to me and brought me to the ministry. I think it was because they wanted to see me out of hiding before they could clear my name." Sirius said.  
  
"Then, he offered me a job as a teacher, and I accepted it. Now I'm here." Sirius added before Harry could ask anything.  
  
"Glad you're back" Harry said, and looked around.  
  
"Nice room." Harry commented.  
  
"Oh, the whole room is not really mine. I'm sharing it with 'Ar. I mean, what's his name? Oh, I remember, I'm sharing it with James." Sirius said. Harry looked at him questioningly, but decided to not ask anything.  
  
"James is a lot like you." Sirius said. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Sirius asked, and Harry began to tell him everything that had happened so far. They talked until it was late. Harry said goodbye, put on his cloak and left. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with hope that no one caught him. Harry walked cautiously and slowly through the halls. As he was about to reach the Gryffindor common room, when he accidentally stepped on his cloak, causing it to fall and reveal Harry.  
  
Just as it fell, Harry heard Filch coming through the corridors. Harry quickly put on his invisibility cloak and started running towards the fat lady, when he realized he had left his map on the floor. Harry turned around and started running towards his map and almost collided with Filch. Harry let out a silent sigh, but his relief didn't last long as Filch had spotted the map.  
  
Harry thought that he was going to get caught once Filch had picked up the map, but instead James came from the left corridor and picked up the map before Filch could.  
  
"I have been looking all over for this." James told Filch still holding on to the map. Filch left muttering to himself. Harry thought he was really going to get it now.  
  
"Harry, you forgot your map." James said without looking at the map, instead, he was looking in Harry's direction. Harry was surprised, as he never expected James to react that way. How did he know Harry was there? Harry slowly pulled the cloak off him. James smiled and handed the map to Harry.  
  
"Be careful next time." James advised him.  
  
"I will." Harry replied, still in shock. James turned around to walk away, and Harry went towards the fat lady again.  
  
He was about to say the password when he heard James asked from far. "How was your meeting with Sirius?"  
  
"Fine." was all Harry could manage. How did he know he went to meet Sirius? James just smiled and left.  
  
Harry turned to the fat lady and said the password; "Crouching Hippogriff" and the fat lady let Harry in. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and saw a red haired girl, sitting on a chair facing the fire.  
  
"Ginny?" He called out to the girl.  
  
Ginny got startled and turned around to see Harry standing by the entrance.  
  
"Oh, Hi. Where did you go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Meet Sirius. Why aren't you asleep?" Harry asked and went to sit on another chair, facing Ginny and the fire.  
  
"I woke up when I heard shouting and someone slamming the door. And now, I cannot go back to sleep." Ginny replied, still looking at the fire.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied. There was silence between them. "Come on Ginny, I know you, something's wrong." Harry said.  
  
"Its nothing." Ginny said, still staring at the fire.  
  
"If its nothing you wouldn't be here." Harry said.  
  
"Fine." Ginny said in defeat and looked at Harry. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, like Voldemort is going to attack or something." Ginny said.  
  
"You are brave to say his name." Harry complemented  
  
"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Harry said trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
"Maybe, I think I'll go back to bed." Ginny said giving a small smile at Harry and stood up. Harry did the same.  
  
"Good night." Ginny said, and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Good night." Harry replied and watched Ginny climb up the stairs before sitting down again. What if Ginny was right? What if Voldemort did not do anything last year because he was planning something big? What if he was planning on attacking Hogwarts?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Yay!!!!! Hope you like it!! MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!! Please please please please REVIEW!!!!! Just one review is enough for me. I can't go on without review!! 


	4. 4STUPID OWL!

I own NOTHING that is in the Harry potter BOOK!!!  
  
*Sob* I had No reviews!!!!! **************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry woke up in the dormitory to find it empty. It was a Sunday; there were no classes today. Everyone had gone to the great hall for breakfast. He got up; still feeling tired, and took a shower before he went down to breakfast.  
  
Harry entered the great hall, which was filled with Hogwarts students. He walked through the hall, towards the Gryffindor table, and sat in an empty seat next to Ron.  
  
"You've finally woken up" Ron greeted.  
  
"I was tired from last night." Harry took some bread. He could see that Ron and Hermione had come to terms with each other.  
  
"How was your visit with Sirius?" Hermione, who sat across him, asked.  
  
"Fine, We talked. Turns out, it was Dumbledore who cleared his name."  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"Even Sirius doesn't know how." Replied Harry.  
  
Ginny came, and sat next to Hermione. Hermione and Ginny had become good friends over the years.  
  
"Hey." Harry greeted, noticing her. The others greeted her too.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked Ginny  
  
"At the owlery, I was sending a letter."  
  
"Did you get caught last night?" Ron asked Harry, Interrupting Ginny's conversation.  
  
"Filch almost found my map, He could have caught me, but James took the map before Filch could"  
  
"James Lutter? How did he react?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He took the map, and told Filch it was his. Then, he gave me back the map without even giving me punishment. I don't know how he could have seen me under the invisibility cloak, or have known I went to meet Sirius." Harry answered.  
  
"Maybe he looked at the map." Ron said.  
  
"He didn't, I was there." Harry replied.  
  
"He knew you went to meet Sirius?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded.  
  
"First Pig, now this!" Ron said.  
  
"Speaking of Pig, I think there is something wrong with that owl. It didn't seem too happy when I saw it at the owlery." Ginny who had been listening to their conversation, told Ron.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They all were wondering the same thing. They wondered if this was what James was talking about. As if they were reading each other's minds, the trio got up and walked quickly out of the great hall.  
  
"Where are you all going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"To the Owlery." The trio answered in unison, and Ginny got up to follow them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"There is definitely something wrong with Pig." Ron said, looking at the small owl.  
  
Pig was in its cage, looking very depressed. He wasn't flying around over- excited anymore. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were standing by the door.  
  
"I think maybe the library has books on owls that might help." Ginny suggested. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Ron, I think Ginny is right. Maybe we should go to the library." Harry said. Ron stared at Harry as if he was mad, but Hermione stared thoughtfully.  
  
"I agree with Harry and Ginny." Hermione said at last.  
  
Ron knew he was out numbered. " Fine, Anything but a book called Owl Care." Ron said unhappily. The four of them then left for the library. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe it! None of this books can help me find out what is wrong with Pig!" Ron said with frustration as he was flipping through the pages of a book.  
  
There was a pile of books on owls on the table, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, each were flipping through the pages of a book as well.  
  
"Maybe, this book can help." Hermione suggested, pulling a book titled Owl care from the pile.  
  
"What?" Ron said, after seeing the book. "I told you, I don't want to use that book."  
  
"Come on, Ron, We all know that the reason you don't want to use the book is because James told you about it." Hermione tried to persuade Ron.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend, and sister for help, but the both of them gave him a guilt look, which showed that they agreed with Hermione. Harry had told Ginny their situation, while they were walking to the library.  
  
Ron snatched the book from Hermione in defeat. He hated being out numbered. He flipped through the book angrily. He continued flipping, hoping that James was wrong, but he had no such luck. He found a page that described Pigwidgeon's behavior.  
  
"It says here, that Pig is depressed." Ron said.  
  
"How can that be? He doesn't even get sad!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"See for yourself" Ron said handing the book to Ginny.  
  
"It says that Pigwidgeon is depressed because it did not get much care or attention from it owner, which is you, Ron." Hermione, who had been reading over Ginny's shoulder, told Ron.  
  
"You expect me to bring that stupid owl wherever I go?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just for a few weeks." Hermione said.  
  
"What? I didn't really mean that! I am never going to do it! Never!" Ron said defiantly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Why did I let you two talk me into this?" Ron grumbled as he walked with Hermione and Harry, with Pigwidgeon sitting on his arm.  
  
It was already Monday. The trios were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with Ron sulking and grumbling as they walked. Hermione and Harry had persuaded Ron to bring Pigwidgeon with him, if it wanted to.  
  
Many students who they walked past would laugh or start whispering when the saw Pigwidgeon. This made Ron sulk even more. They were the first to enter the class. It was Ron's idea to go to class early, he did not want to enter the class with people staring at him.  
  
Students started to fill the class. Many of them stared at the owl, while he others who were sitting closer to Ron, would ask him about it. Harry and Hermione would have to make up reasons, since Ron would not answer anyone.  
  
Draco smirked, as he saw the Pigwidgeon when he entered the class. Ron saw this, and thought he would explode if Draco insulted him. He might have been able to take it any other day, but he was not in a good mood today and didn't think he could stand Draco for a second.  
  
Draco went to his seat with his two shadows, Crabbe and Goyle, following close behind. He was about to throw an insult at Ron when Professor James Lutter entered.  
  
"As you all know, I am Professor James Lutter, your new Defense against the dark arts teacher." James said looking around. "I know in the past year, all of you were taught to withstand two of the unforgivable curses. Today, all of you are going to learn a new spell. The spell will throw your opponent off his feet."  
  
"Just say Floridioto." Jams said, taking out his wand and pointed it to his textbook on the table. "Floridioto!" The book flew off the table and into the wall.  
  
"Now, I want all of you to try it on something, but make sure it does not hit any of your classmates." James said.  
  
Everyone took out their wands and tried it. Books and other items were being thrown all around the room. Pigwidgeon had flown and sat on James's table, to avoid all the items. Draco had a smirk on his face. He had an idea.  
  
"Malfoy, I have to warn you to not try anything funny on Weaslley's owl." James said to Draco.  
  
Draco was shocked. How did he know? The whole class was so busy with their spell that nobody except of Draco and Ron heard it.  
  
"From next week onwards, all you have to bring for this class is yourself and your wand." James said, when the class ended. Everyone except for Hermione was glad that they didn't need books.  
  
"How can anyone study without books?" Hermione claimed as they walked out of the class.  
  
"Books don't answer everything." Harry replied. Hermione was about to protest, but was interrupted by Ron, who had an excited owl on his arm.  
  
"Professor Lutter is not like Trewalney. His predictions were right." Ron said. Harry and Hermione had to take a while for his words to sink in.  
  
"First Harry's surprise, then, he knew about Sirius. He told us about the book, and Draco was told off before he did anything." Ron said.  
  
"Draco was told off?" Harry asked.  
  
"In class. The whole class was too busy they didn't realize anything." Replied Ron. " This guy is like the accurate version of Trewalney."  
  
"Maybe there is some explanation. Teachers already knew about Harry's surprise, so maybe someone told him. Harry said that he was sharing a room with Sirius. Sirius could have told him." Hermione stated.  
  
"What about Draco and Pig?" Ron challenged Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione retreated.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for him to make three predictions before we think anything." Harry said.  
  
"The surprise and Sirius does not count, so, we are left with Draco and Pig as the right predictions. All we have to do is wait for one more to actually believe he can have correct predictions." Hermione said.  
  
"Lets just wait and see." Replied Harry.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This chapter might be boring. I had writers block.. I Promise the later chapters I going to be more Interesting!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. 5Discovery

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was in DADA class together with Harry and Ron who were eyeing Professor Lutter closely. They had been observing him for several weeks now. He has not made any predictions every since Ron, Hermione and Harry had began to watch him, waiting for another prediction, but it didn't happen. Hermione was too busy looking through her books to eye Professor Lutter. She couldn't find anything about what he was teaching in her books. He rarely taught anything that was in the book. Hermione got frustrated every time he taught a new spell that she couldn't find in her books.  
  
Hermione started to hear students crying out 'Fractis', it was a spell to reflect any spell that was made. If it was done right, there would be a gust of wind in front, and the spell that the other person has made will turn and hit that person instead. Hermione stood up to practice. She saw Professor Lutter at the front of the class making harmless spells at students who were trying hard to reflect I with the new spell they had learned. Hermione turned to see Harry trying hard to make the spell work. The spell did work, many of Harry's spell usually worked, but he always has to visit Professor Lutter for more lessons or studying. Most of the time, he would spend telling Harry about some powerful spell, which he made Harry memorize. Harry hated this; he never really saw the point in any of this.  
  
Harry was trying really hard, so that Professor Lutter would not make him have extra lessons. Professor Lutter always thought that Harry's spells and works were never satisfactory, Even though he was one of the good students in the class.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione heard Professor Lutter call her name. He shot a harmless spell at her.  
  
"Fractis." Hermione said, concentrating, and the spell done by Professor Lutter was reflected.  
  
"Harry." Harry quickly cast the spell to reflect the one by Professor Lutter. Professor Lutter's spell was reflected faster and more powerful than Hermione's.  
  
"Harry, I need to see you in the afternoon, you need to work on your spells a little bit more." Professor Lutter said. Harry groaned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't it Harry potter, the teachers pet." Draco said, standing in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. He had his two shadows, Crabbe and Goyle, standing behind him. DADA class had just finished and they were right outside of the class. Harry just glared at him angrily.  
  
"Why Harry? Do you need extra lessons to learn how to talk?" Draco said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped.  
  
"Isn't it the little weasel?" Draco said, looking at Ron. "You would like to be a pet like Potty here, wouldn't you? Or maybe like this mudblood." Draco continued and looked at Hermione.  
  
"You would love if he was your pet, wouldn't you? You big haired mudb-" Before Draco could say anymore, Hermione had cast a shrinking spell on Draco, but it only affected his head.  
  
"What have you done you filthy mudblood?" Draco said with a mix of anger and panic.  
  
Students who walked past them laughed as they saw Draco's shrunken head. Hermione didn't know what made her do it. She had gotten angry and did the spell without realizing it. It was usually Ron who acted without thinking, not her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have not expected something like this from you. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. He had seen what Hermione had done and walked up to her.  
  
"But, Malfoy was the one who started it!" Ron protested.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said looking coldly at Ron. Ron sulked.  
  
"That's not fair!" It was Harry's turn to protest.  
  
"5points from Gryffindor, Potter!" Snape said.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am afraid I must give you detention, and since I am not available, you will be having Detention with Filch." Snape continued. Hermione dreaded detention, especially with Filch.  
  
"It's okay Snape, ill take her for detention." Everyone turned to see James standing behind them; he had just gotten out of class. Snape looked at him with an icy cold stare.  
  
"If you say so. Malfoy, go to Madam Pomfrey, let her fix your head." Snape ordered. Draco walked off muttering threats. Snape turned around and left.  
  
"Miss Granger, your detention will be after Harry's lesson, in my office. Today's lesson for him won't be long." James said.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said and turned around to go to their next class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Why would he want to take you in for detention?" Ron asked Hermione. They were in the Gryffindor common room, playing wizards chess. Harry had gone for his lesson with Professor Lutter.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just glad that I don't have detention with Filch." Hermione replied moving a piece.  
  
"Check" Ron said after moving his own piece. " It was really funny seeing Draco with a small head."  
  
"I would gladly do it again." Hermione said laughing a bit. She didn't think a lot about breaking the rules. Damn! Must have been influenced by Ron. Hermione thought, and she moved another piece.  
  
"Have any of you seen Harry?" Ginny asked, as she came up to them.  
  
"He is with Professor Lutter." Hermione replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny said and ran off.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione walked towards Professor Lutter's office. Ron had volunteered to follow her to Lutter's office. He had to meet Fred and George somewhere near to the office; Ron was helping them with something that he couldn't tell Harry. When they reached the Office, they saw Ginny standing in front of it, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hey." Ginny greet both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Waiting for Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"For?" Ron asked.  
  
"He is just helping me with work." Ginny replied, showing Ron the books in her hand.  
  
Harry came out of the office. He smiled at the three of them as he saw them. Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny, and greeted Harry before entering the Office.  
  
"Hi Harry, I was about to ask if you wanted to help me, Fred and George, but I see you already have plans." Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry apologized.  
  
"Sorry about what? I'm going to be late. Bye!" Ron said running off. Leaving Harry and Ginny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Hermione entered the office. She walked around the empty office, looking around. There were glasses on the table and also a small white rounded container that was labeled 'Opticare' on the top. She had heard of this name somewhere. Hermione looked around, and saw a wall mirror on the side, but what really caught her eye, was what was behind her. It was a stone basing sitting on a trunk, with Silver liquid inside. She had read about this, but she couldn't recall what was it. She looked in the basin. She felt like touching it but she didn't dare. She hovered her hand above it thinking if she should put her hand in. There was a noise. Hermione got startled and accidentally put her hand in the liquid, and she was sucked in.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground. She recognized the place. She was still in Hogwarts. She looked around and saw the familiar lake next to her. Maybe it was a portkey. Hermione looked around again, but didn't see anything on the ground. What was it? She knew she was in Hogwarts, but there was something different. It was night and chilly. The place seemed gloomy. She heard a lot of noise and saw Harry running. Hermione called out to him, but he didn't answer, she ran after him.  
  
What she saw next terrified her. Hogwarts was like a battleground. Students were fighting against Death Eaters. Some were terribly weak and were losing, while others were winning. No one seemed to notice her.  
  
The scene changed and she was in front of Harry and Ron. Ron had told Harry to leave, and Harry ran. The scene changed again. She was near the forbidden forest. Harry and Voldemort were facing each other. Harry was weak and Voldemort was going to kill him when Ginny jumped in front of him and died. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't want to see anymore. The scene changed, Harry was carrying Ginny and he fell. Hermione turned to look at what he was looking at. He saw herself crying over Ron, who was dead. Hermione turned away, not wanting to see anymore. She wanted to get out.  
  
The scene changed and she saw Sirius being convicted. She saw an upset Harry and herself watching. Sirius had been convicted of Dumbledore's disappearance. Hermione then saw a big hand appearing from the ceiling at the corner of her eye. She took it without thinking, and was pulled out. She fell to the floor. She was back in Lutter's office. She got up, and saw Lutter standing right in front of her. Hermione backed off slowly thinking of what she just saw.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 5 is DONE!!!!!! More chapters coming up!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. 6Too much thinking

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking towards Hagrid's hut carrying his invisibility cloak. He had stopped helping Ginny early. He had to. He didn't know what else do. Every time they kept quiet, he kept looking at Ginny and noticing things about her. It made him feel uneasy, at least that was what he thought it made him feel. He tried to make it stop by not looking at her. He kept his eyes on the books, but it was useless. He kept thinking about her being next to him. He couldn't even talk properly. He had quickly told her that he had to leave, not knowing what eke to do. He had gone to the Gryffindor common room to try get things off his mind, but Ginny had returned from the library and was also in the common room. Harry retreated to the boy's dormitory, and found Hedwig with a letter from Hagrid asking Harry to visit him. Harry was thankful. He wanted to do something that might help him forget. He brought Invisibility with him, just in case.  
  
"Oh, Hello 'Arry." Hagrid greeted.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, entering the hut.  
  
"I'm goin ter be away on Hogwarts business during the Christmas holiday." Hagrid told Harry.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hagrid said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now? Christmas is still quite far." Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I might not be able ter talk ter yer a lot, after today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hogwarts business."  
  
"It must be very important." Harry commented.  
  
"It is." Hagrid said getting up. "I think yer better go now, Dumbledore is going ter be here soon." Harry got up looking questioningly at Hagrid.  
  
"Hogwarts business." Hagrid said again, reading Harry's face.  
  
"Yer better be goin now." Hagrid said.  
  
"Bye." Harry said, with his invisibility cloak in hand.  
  
"Bye 'Arry." Hagrid said. Harry walked away from the hut, not knowing where to go. He didn't want to go to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry walked to the lake and sat by it, staring into the water. He started thinking about Ginny. He tried many times to think of something else, but Ginny just seemed to be able to enter his mind again and again.  
  
"Harry? What you doing here?" Harry heard a voice and turned around.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed when he saw his godfather. He looked around and saw that it was quite dark. He was lucky filch hasn't caught him yet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Why aren't you in the Gryffindor room?"  
  
"I don't think I want to be there." Harry said. Sirius gave him a curious look.  
  
"Want to go to my room? Maybe you can continue thinking over there. You might get caught here." Sirius said.  
  
"Sure." Harry accepted the offer and walked side by side with his godfather.  
  
"There is something troubling you." Sirius said. He and Harry were in his room. Lutter was nowhere in the room. The both of them had talked but Harry kept thinking about what happened in the library.  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
"There is something. Come on Harry, I'm your godfather. It is my job to look after you. I might be able to help you." Sirius said. Harry thought about what Sirius said. He had nothing to lose. Sirius would never tell anyone.  
  
"Something happened in the library." Harry said, deciding to tell Sirius.  
  
"I was with Ginny." Harry started and told Sirius what happened.  
  
"Like father like son." Sirius said with grin on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked obviously confused.  
  
"Your father acted the same way when he started to have feelings for your mother. When he realized that she meant to him more than a friend, He went into denial for almost a year." Sirius said.  
  
"Are you trying to say that Ginny means to me more than a friend?" Harry asked.  
  
"More than a friend, more than Ron's sister, more than a sister, I am talking about a lot more." Sirius said.  
  
"I think of Ginny as my younger sister, nothing more."  
  
"And now you're in denial." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not in denial!" Harry exclaimed just as Professor Lutter entered the room. Neither of them noticed.  
  
"Like father like son." Sirius said again. Talking to Harry was like talking to James (James Potter) again.  
  
Harry was about to protest when he saw Lutter. He didn't want to discuss it in front of Lutter, so he decided to leave.  
  
"I have to go." Harry said getting up. Sirius followed him to the door. Harry said goodbye before putting on his invisibility cloak.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ron sat alone by the chessboard in the Gryffindor common room. He was bored to death. He had met Fred and George near Lutter's office and sneaked out of Hogwarts and went to Hogsmeade. He had finished helping Fred and George collect Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. They needed it for their unfinished business with Slytherin. Even though they had finished their seventh year, they couldn't really leave without finish what they were doing the year before. Fred and George would now and then sneak into Hogwarts to continue whatever business they have with Slytherin. Ron wasn't very sure what they were going to do to Slytherin.  
  
Ron sat in the common room alone. It was getting late and neither Hermione nor Harry had return. He might be bored, be he couldn't sleep. He was waiting for his friends with hope that they might be able to entertain him. He kept thinking and remembered that Ginny had gone with Harry. Ginny had return and was up in the girls' dormitory, but Harry was not back yet. Where could he have gone? He kept thinking about it for a while, but he started thinking about Hermione. He kept thinking about her until he was distracted by the sound of the fat lady opening up letting someone get through. Harry climbed in with his invisibility cloak in his hand. He must have taken it just now, Ron thought, getting up and walking towards Harry.  
  
"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked as Harry got into the common room.  
  
"At Hagrids' hut. He's going away for some Hogwarts business in a few weeks time." Harry replied.  
  
"Isn't that what he always does?" Ron wondered what could be so special about Hagrid on some Hogwarts business.  
  
"He's going away for a long time. He didn't tell me where. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about things." Ron said, pausing for a while, wondering what to say next.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied. Before anyone could say anything else, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room with a very thoughtful look on hr face.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry and Ron asked Hermione together unexpectedly.  
  
"Detention." Hermione answered in monotone, but kept looking at Harry, as if searching for something.  
  
"You must hold the record for the being in the longest detention." Ron commented without thinking, as usual.  
  
"I'm tired." Hermione said, and went up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Where're you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sleep." Replied Harry.  
  
"Damn. Now there's no one." Ron said to himself and went to the boys' dormitory to try and fall asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Are you coming to Quidditch practice?" Ron asked Harry as they were eating lunch in the great hall.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied.  
  
"Why does Lutter have to give you extra classes?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione quickly looked up when she heard Professor Lutter's name, but returned to staring at her food when she realize that it was nothing. Ron and Harry looked at each other, as if they were talking silently, when they saw what Hermione just did.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied to Ron's question. Ron gave a curious glance a Hermione. He but he couldn't stay quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione didn't answer. Ron silently told Harry I was his turn. Harry was hesitant, but asked anyway.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. When she didn't answer, Harry looked at Ron silently telling him to leave her alone, for now. Ron ignored.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. A few students around gave curious glances. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said and returned to staring at her plate. Ron was about to ask more questions, but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Ron, we have to meet Professor Lutter." Harry told Ron quickly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have to go, now." Harry said getting up and signaling Ron to follow him.  
  
"Fine." Ron muttered and hesitantly got up. Hermione did not reply when they said goodbye. She was too deep in thought to realize that they had gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong with you? You have not been acting like yourself. You keep answering my questions with either 'I don't know' or just a few words." Ron said.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Harry replied.  
  
"What happened back there? Since when do you just leave Hermione alone when she is like that?" Ron asked again. He knew both Hermione and Harry are keeping something from him.  
  
"Nothing, I just found out that sometimes people want to be left alone when they have something on their mind." Harry replied.  
  
"Are we really going to see Lutter?" Ron asked. He didn't know what else to say, but he knew there was something going on with his best friend.  
  
"I need to ask him about Quidditch." Harry replied.  
  
They continued walking towards Lutter's office. They opened the door slowly and peeped in.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron asked Harry, with his eyes wide open in surprise and curiosity.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
FINALLY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER... I hope it is interesting. Pls pls review. I was very busy this week and Im still busy.. so my chapters might come in late. And dun forget. REVIEW!! 


	7. 7Finding Out

YAY! Chapter 7  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron asked Harry, with his eyes wide open in surprise and curiosity.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Why is he poking his eye out?" Ron asked again.  
  
Ron looked at Professor Lutter who was standing in front of the mirror and he looked as if he was poking his eye. Lutter turned around to see Ron and Harry standing by the door. He obviously heard what Ron said.  
  
"I wasn't poking my eye, Mr. Weasley. I was putting on contact lens." Lutter said, taking a small round container, with the word 'opticare' written on it, and threw it to Ron. Ron looked at the container and later, looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"It's a muggle thing." Harry replied.  
  
"It is just like wearing glasses. The difference is that contact lens can be put directly onto the eye." Lutter answered.  
  
"Why didn't you use magic?" Ron asked.  
  
"Correcting your eyesight with magic is dangerous." Lutter replied, and took the container back from Ron.  
  
"Why are the two of you here?" Lutter asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I have an extra class today." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes you do, Mr. Potter." Lutter replied, and Harry began to protest, but Lutter interrupted. "You will be fine without going for today's Quidditch practice." Lutter said.  
  
"The both of you better get going." Lutter added. Harry and Ron started to leave.  
  
"Don't forget to be here at three." Lutter reminded Harry, as Harry and Ron were leaving  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was in the great hall. She was playing with her food. She kept thinking of what happened the day before. She had stumbled over a Pensieve in Professor Lutter's office. She couldn't keep the Images of what she had seen out of her head. After Lutter had pulled her out of the Pensieve, she had panicked and got out of the office as fast as she could.  
  
Was Lutter who he claims to be? A Pensieve is contains thoughts and memories. Whatever she had seen was a memory. What if Lutter was a death eater, and had seen Ron's and Ginny's death. But, how could he have seen their deaths when they are not even dead yet? Hermione couldn't take it. She had to know. She stood up so suddenly that many students gave her curious stares. She didn't really care. She just wanted to know what was going on. Hermione walked quickly out of the great hall and towards Lutter's, or whoever he was, office.  
  
Hermione hid when she saw Ron and Harry coming out of Lutter's office. She didn't know why she hid. It was just a reaction. She heard Lutter saying something about Harry's class at three. Ron and Harry went past her without noticing. When they were out of sight, Hermione crept into Lutter's office. She knew that it could be dangerous to see him alone, if he was a death eater.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw Lutter. He was sitting at his desk, his eyes were closed, and his hands were covering his face. He looked quite distraught. Hermione stared at him; she didn't know what to do. Lutter looked up, he took a pair of glasses from the table and put them on.  
  
"Hermione!" Lutter said in surprise when he saw Hermione standing by the door.  
  
Hermione stood there. She was too shocked to move. Lutter's eyes were not brown, but they were emerald green and on his forehead was a too familiar lightning bolt scar. There was only one thing that came to her mind, which she wasn't even sure was true. James Lutter is Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione managed to choke out.  
  
"Damn, I should never take those contact lenses off." Harry said to himself before getting up. He didn't know what to say. 'Just say something.' He thought to himself. 'Just say anything!' he screamed in his head, when he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Hi." Harry said. It was the only thing he could think of saying.  
  
"Are you?" Hermione asked, beginning to wonder if he really is Harry. What if he drank some polyjuice potion? She thought to herself. Wait, but Harry is 16, this person is in his early twenties.  
  
Harry nodded, answering Hermione question. He somehow understood that she was asking him if he was Harry potter.  
  
"How do I know you're really who you say you are." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll show you." Harry said, walking towards the door. Hermione moved away from the door letting him pass, and go out of the office.  
  
"Follow me." Harry said to Hermione who was standing by the door. Hermione didn't move. "I'm not a death eater." Harry said trying to reassure Hermione.  
  
"Prove it." Hermione said, still standing in the same spot. Harry pulled up his sleeve showing his hand, which didn't bear the Dark Mark. Hermione still didn't budge.  
  
"You have to take the risk if you want to find out." Harry said. He started walking. Hermione followed him, but she was a few feet behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked after they had walked for a while.  
  
"Here." Harry said opening the door to his room.  
  
Hermione looked around. She looked around and saw two beds, one on each end of the room. There was a sofa at the front of the room, in front of the fireplace. There was a door at the back of the room, which Hermione guessed, was the toilet. There were windows on the left side of the room. The room was quite spacious and roomy, since there were not many things in it.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" Hermione asked. Harry opened a trunk, which looked very familiar to Hermione. He pulled out a piece of parchment. He turned around facing Hermione, but he was looking at the parchment.  
  
"I swear I am up to no good." Harry said. The parchment was now a map. He handed it to Hermione. She took the map quizzically and looked at it. She looked around and saw a dot with her name, and she was in the teacher's dormitory. She then saw another dot that was in front of hers and the name written was Harry Potter.  
  
"Believe me now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and handed it to Harry. How could there be two Harry's?  
  
"I'm from the future." Harry said, as if he could read Hermione's mind. He sat down on the bed, and Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Is whatever that I saw in the Pensieve, really happened?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Voldemort is going to strike Hogwarts" Harry said.  
  
"You mean Ron and Ginny are going to die, Sirius is going to go back to Azkaban, and Dumbledore will never be found?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not about to let all that happen." Harry said.  
  
"What about You-Know-who?"  
  
" He somehow found a way to return, three years after the attack, and it was like repeating history."  
  
"And you are here to change the outcome of all this" Hermione said, being more curious than ever, but she was also feeling quite scared. She didn't want anything like what she had seen to happen. Harry nodded.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous? Altering the past can cause a major change in the future, which might not be good at all." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm here to make a really major change. I have nothing to lose. Nobody has anything to lose when Voldemort is in power, again." Harry said. Hermione knew he was right. Hermione had the urge to ask what had happened to her in the future, but she decided she didn't want to know.  
  
Sirius entered the room.  
  
"Hey, James." Sirius greeted looking from Harry to Hermione.  
  
"It's okay Sirius, she knows." Harry said.  
  
"Sirius knows?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione knows?" Sirius asked at the same time.  
  
"Now, only the both of you and Hagrid know." Harry said.  
  
"Why does Hermione know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She found out herself, I had no other choice, but to tell her."  
  
"You knew all this while?" Hermione asked Sirius.  
  
"Yup, when he first knocked on the door, I thought James (James Potter) was back from the dead. But then I saw the scar. I let him in and he explained to me everything. We had to somehow get Dumbledore to hire Harry. So, we went to Hagrid and asked for his help." Sirius said.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. He did look like his father. She had seen a few photos of Harry's father and Harry look just like him. She didn't know why she did not notice it before. Nobody, except for Sirius had noticed.  
  
"It's almost three, I need to go back to the office." Harry said.  
  
"I'll go with you, I don't want to get caught here." Hermione said getting up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
It was already three. Ron had gone to Quidditch practice, Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Harry was running to Lutter's office. He had lost track of time and was late. He made a sharp turn to the right. Harry reached Lutter's office. He was ten minutes late. Harry reached for the door handle to open it, but the door opened before he could even touch the handle. He was surprised when he saw Hermione in front of him. Why was she in Lutter's office?  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione answered.  
  
"Harry, you're ten minutes late." Professor Lutter said, preventing him from asking Hermione any more questions.  
  
"Sorry, I lost track of time." Harry said, closing the door behind him and went to sit down.  
  
"By the way, today might be your last class." Lutter said.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, if you can remember the 'Enimitos Rivirsi Defitey' spell." Lutter said.  
  
"Isn't that the spell that can work with a few kinds of potions?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. You're close. I need you to memorize everything that there is to know about the spell." Lutter said and handed him a thick book. " The spell is in the book. Do you think you can finish memorizing by the end of today's class? If you cant, you can take the book, and memorize it on your own in three days time. And if you cannot get it, then you will have to come in another three days. It will go on and on until you get it." Lutter said.  
  
Harry opened the book to look at the spell. He knew that he was going to have a hard time when he saw that there were four pages dedicated to the spell.  
  
"I don't think I can memorize it by today." Harry said.  
  
"That's okay, you can go. But don't forget to come back in three days." Lutter said.  
  
"Thank you." Harry got off the chair and went out of the office carrying the thick book. He's not Hermione. He can't memorize everything in three days. How does Hermione do it? He thought as he walked to the common room with the thick book in hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
IM done!!!  
  
Since I had already made it too obvious that the teacher was Harry, I decide to let it out and have some fun from his point of view later on in more chapters. Any questions please ask. thank you to all those who review. Please review!!!!! 


	8. 8the noticeboard

**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"You have to memorize this?" Ron asked Harry as he flipped through the pages of the big book. They were in the common room.  
  
"Yup, all that in three days. I don't know how I'm even going to do it." Harry said.  
  
"I think he's gone mental." Ron said.  
  
"Who went mental?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Lutter, who else." Ron said. Hermione noticed a big book that Ron was holding.  
  
"Since when do you read those kind of books?" Hermione asked Ron, still looking at the book.  
  
"Its no mine, it's Harry's" Ron said handing the book back to Harry. Hermione looked at Harry with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Lutter lent it to me. I'm supposed to memorize some stupid spell." Harry said.  
  
"No spell is stupid." Hermione said, and sat down on a sofa next to Harry. Harry gave Hermione the book.  
  
"Hey, this is interesting." Hermione said, while flipping through the pages. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione.  
  
"You're mental." Ron said. How could anyone think that the book was interesting?  
  
"Since you find it so interesting, why don't you read it, memorize the spell, and go to Lutter in three days time." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait!" Hermione replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, do you really think I'd do that?"  
  
"Who knows, you become more mental everyday." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, there's Ginny. Maybe she can help you." Hermione told Harry, Ignoring Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry said out loud, and turned around to see Ginny walking in their direction. "Not ginny, not ginny." Harry said nervously to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry lied, giving her a nervous grin.  
  
"Hey." Ginny said when she got to the trio. Ron and Hermione greeted her. Harry gave her a nervous smile, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"Ginny, Harry might need your help." Hermione said. Ginny looked at Harry, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Actually, I'm sleepy." Harry lied obviously, and stood up. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." He said, and left.  
  
"Is he angry with me or something?" Ginny asked after Harry left.  
  
"No, at least I don't think so." Hermione said. She paused before continuing. "Why'd you think that?" Hermione asked. Ginny didn't answer. She was afraid that she might get Harry in trouble with Ron, if Ron overreacted. He had been very protective of her, since Fred and George had left. Ron would overreact whenever it has anything to do with her, even if it was nothing.  
  
" I'm going to sleep." Ron said standing up and left.  
  
"Why'd you ask?" Hermione asked Ginny again.  
  
"Harry has been avoiding me. And just now, he obviously lied to get away." Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe its something else." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Ginny replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry. He had entered the boy' dormitory and found Harry lying awake on the bed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You obviously wanted to get away from Ginny."  
  
"Really?" Harry said sitting up a little.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Harry said, covering his head with a pillow, avoiding Ron's questions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the library after classes were finished. Hermione was studying and Harry was trying his bet to remember the spell. Hermione had tried to help him, but he refused. Ron was bored. He didn't offer Harry help. He and Harry had the same way of studying, whatever he would say, would all be of no use.  
  
"Remind me, why are we here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I and Harry need to study, and majority wins." Hermione replied.  
  
"How can you even concentrate that long?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I have to. The faster I do this, the faster all this will be over." Harry replied. He had been staring at the book for hours and he had only gotten one quarter of a page.  
  
"By the way, Ginny will be joining us." Hermione announced. Harry stared at her in shock. He thought of making an excuse, but he knew it would be too obvious he is avoiding Ginny.  
  
"Need help?" Harry heard someone ask him. He turned around and saw Ginny. He smiled at Ginny as a greeting. Ginny slowly sat on the empty seat next to him.  
  
"You look like you need help." Ginny commented.  
  
"I really do." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny pulled the book towards her. She began giving Harry tips and helped him study. Harry was nervous at first; he kept thinking about her being right next to him and had a warm sensation in his stomach. He kept trying to concentrate on what Ginny was saying. He would listen to her, but then lose concentration again. But, concentrating became easier every time he tried it. The nervousness faded away and he was comfortable with her again. Sirius was wrong, Harry thought. He wasn't in denial. The truth was he didn't think of Ginny anymore than a sister and friend. Or is it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The trio was in the DADA class waiting for professor Lutter to arrive. Gryffindor was having a combined class with Hufflepuff. Lutter was ten minutes late; it was unusual for him to be late. The students were getting restless. A few seconds later, the door opened. The teacher that entered wasn't Lutter, but it was Sirius.  
  
As Sirius made his way to the front of the class, many students began whispering and giving Sirius weird looks.  
  
"I'm Professor Black. As you all know, this class has two teachers, and Professor Lutter and I will be alternating every two months. I know for the past two months, Professor Lutter has been teaching you to use your wand to defend yourself. But in my class, all of you will be learning defense without a wand." Sirius said.  
  
"Today, I'm going to teach all of you, a way to disarm your opponent if you do no have your wand." Sirius said and continued. " Potter, would you come up here and help me with a demonstration."  
  
Harry walked to the front of the class, as he walked he heard two girls from Hufflepuff whispering.  
  
"I bet he killed Professor Lutter and stuff him somewhere to get his position as the DADA teacher." A girl with short brown hair said. She and her friend both began chuckling.  
  
Harry felt like smashing their heads together. How could anyone find that funny? They don't know Sirius enough to judge him. Harry controlled his anger and got to the front of the class.  
  
"Okay Harry, I need you to hold your wand and point it at me, and grip it tight." Sirius told Harry. Harry slowly took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"To disarm your opponent, first, you must twist your opponents wrist. Your opponents grip on his wand will loosen. While still twisting your opponent's wrist, slap way your opponent's wand. Like this." Sirius said and began to twist Harry's arm and slapped his wand away. Many students began to whisper, and there were some oohs, and ahhs. Harry didn't know if the whispers were a positive or negative sign. Harry went back to his seat.  
  
"Now I want all of you to try with a partner." Sirius said. Many of them quickly found a partner and tried to disarm their friends. They got amused whenever they were successful. Harry was glad that Sirius's class was a success.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
As Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to lunch, they heard students chattering about DADA class. Many of them were excited that they learned a new move that doesn't require a wand. They found it fascinating. Ron liked knowing a trick that none of his brothers know about.  
  
"Fred and George are not going to know what hit them." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Ron, we only learned how to disarm." Hermione said.  
  
"But we will be learning more moves."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked when he saw an excited crowd around the notice board.  
  
"Lets go see." Hermione suggested and they walked quickly towards the crowd, but Draco Malfoy blocked their way.  
  
"Oh well, isn't it Potty and his little friends." Malfoy said.  
  
"A mudblood and a weasel who cant keep his things properly. How pathetic" Malfoy added, holding a small book in one hand, belonging to Ron. He had snatched the book from Ron before blocking them.  
  
"I wonder what's in here." Draco said.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? Potty!" Draco spat.  
  
Harry was about to say something but Ron stopped him.  
  
"I can get it back myself." Ron said.  
  
Ron stepped up and stood right in front of Draco. Before Draco could respond, Ron grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He then, slapped the book out of Draco's hand. Harry caught the book before either Crabbe or Goyle could.  
  
"Too bad you haven't got DADA class yet Malfoy!" Ron said laughing.  
  
Draco Fumed and took out his wand and pointed it at Ron to put a Hex on him.  
  
"Malfoy!" Professor Mcgonagall said, stopping Draco.  
  
"You know that you are not allowed to do magic here. 10 points from Slytherin." Professor Mcgonagall said. Draco left sulking with his two shadows trailing him.  
  
The trio began to laugh.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Ron asked laughing, and he got more excited. They began walking to the notice board while laughing.  
  
When they got to the notice board and saw what everyone was looking at. The Hermione and Harry got excited, but Ron got over-excited. "Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, never better." Ron replied excitedly. "Why?" He asked, still excited.  
  
"You're acting like pig." Harry said. Hermione laughed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
HAHA!! I'm Done!! I hope this chapter is okay.. REVIEW my story please!!! More chapters coming up!!!! Don't forget. REVIEW!!!! 


	9. 9Harry&Ginny

THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTR9!  
  
Okay. I have re-written this Chapter!! It has more things in it. I found my muse!! Okay. Okay. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Damn bird must be rubbing off on me." Ron said after a short pause.  
  
"So, which teacher has started the dueling club again?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It's Professor Lutter and Sirius." Hermione said, reading the two names that were written at the bottom of the notice.  
  
"Not surprising, they have been doing a lot of things together lately. It is like they are brothers or something." Harry said, still looking at the notice. "Ha! Ron, the club starts only after Christmas!"  
  
"What?" Ron checked the notice board. "No!"  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed as they went to lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"What do you need to do to make the potion work?" Ginny asked as she closed the book. Ginny was helping Harry with the spell that Professor Lutter had asked him to learn.  
  
"Which One?" Harry asked nervously. He couldn't help noticing how close they were sitting together. What's wrong with me?  
  
"The second one."  
  
"Okay. Er. Two items each, from two true friends. Each is either, from the past, present or future. An Item, similar to the foe's. Bits of hatred, from the foe." Harry recited.  
  
"You got it! What about the first one?  
  
"Look at the time! I'm going to be late! Thanks for helping me." Harry said quickly as he took his things and rushed off. He couldn't take it. Every second he was with her, new thoughts about how beautiful Ginny was, or other things about her, that he had never thought, would pop into his head.  
  
Harry opened the door to Lutter's office. Harry saw Lutter writing intently. There were various thick books scattered around the table. He didn't seem to notice that Harry had entered. Harry closed the door, trying not to make any noise, but apparently the door slammed shut, and startled Lutter.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lutter asked as he closed the books and put them aside.  
  
"I think so." Harry replied and sat down opposite to Lutter.  
  
"Okay, I need you to recite anything that you remember about the first potion."  
  
"Okay." Harry said slowly. "Just throw the potion at what has to be destroyed and then use the wand, concentrate on the enemy and say 'Enimitos Rivirsi Defitey'. The special things that are needed to use with the potion are three things that has been, or will be created or hated by the enemy in the past, present or future. The potion main ingredients are, asphodel, undiluted bobotubor pus-"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Undiluted bobotubor pus, fluxweed picked at full moon, jobberknoll feathers." Hermione read out loud, but continued reading the rest of the ingredients in silence. Hermione was in Lutter and Sirius's room. She had agreed to help them with the potion that they needed to destroy Voldemort.  
  
"It's going to be a hard potion to make. Especially since, it needs undiluted bobotubor pus." Hermione said.  
  
"I know it's hard, but that is the only thing we've got." Sirius said.  
  
"You know, you have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Harry (aka James Lutter) said tiredly. He had been researching and had not slept the night before.  
  
"What's this writing?" Hermione said as she studied the book. There was a small writing at the bottom. She flipped the page, but since the next page was empty, she returned to the previous page and looked at the small print written right at the bottom of the page: -  
  
ekyh etoyusow h lahsi lpen esu rsw hit  
  
"What writing?" Harry asked, as he sat next to Hermione and stared at the small printing.  
  
"Do you think it means something?" Sirius asked, as he stood behind them, staring at the printing too.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Hermione said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can always be late, since Ron always is." Hermione said.  
  
"You can't be late today." Harry said, taking the large book from Hermione and giving it to Sirius.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because today is a part of history he definitely doesn't want to change." Sirius said, as he studied the printing.  
  
"What is it that you don't want to change?" Hermione asked Harry, who was suddenly interested by something on the table, not wanting to look at her.  
  
"You'll know."  
  
"Fine. I'm going." Hermione said, and got up and walked to the door. "Did you find out how this History Changing really works?"  
  
"Not yet. Now, go." Harry pestered.  
  
"I'm going!" Hermione said and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron were in Fred and George's new joke shop that Ron had been helping them with. It was their first day of opening and their shop was already popular. The shop would have been packed if they had not put a charm on it, so that it would fit everyone comfortably no matter how many people there are (like the enchanted car).  
  
"Is this great or what?" Fred exclaimed as he returned some change to a small boy who had bought a few canary creams.  
  
The shop was doing so well, that Ron and Harry had to help at the counter.  
  
"This is what you have been helping them with, all along?" Harry asked, as he packed a few fake wands and gave it surprisingly, to an old lady.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George wouldn't let me tell anyone." Ron said giving a short laugh. "Damn, we're supposed to meet Hermione." Ron said, when he saw what time it was.  
  
"I'll go. I can't believe you are actually having fun." Harry said in disbelief as he went round the counter. "I'm going." Harry said, as he took his things and left. But as he left he didn't notice two hooded people, whose face cannot be seen as it was shadowed by the hood, were watching him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked into the three broomsticks, searching for Hermione, but she apparently wasn't there. Harry bought a butterbeer and sat at a table in the far corner. Harry looked around, minutes passed. He didn't realize that he was early and also that the two heavily hooded people had entered. But, what he did realize, was, Ginny entering the pub. Harry looked away, hoping that Ginny would not see him. He had been avoiding Ginny for days. Unfortunately for him, Ginny saw him and went towards his table. Mixed feelings began to erupt in Harry. He was somehow glad that she was there, as if he had been longing for her, but he also wanted her to leave and not see her ever again.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied with a small smile.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said, and Ginny sat next to him. His feelings for Ginny that he had been trying to ignore had risen again. Harry, who had been staring at her, quickly turned his attention to his cup of butterbeer, trying to stop whatever he was feeling. 'I don't like Ginny, I don't like Ginny,' Harry kept saying in his head.  
  
"I heard Lutter finally let you off." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me." Harry said as he looked at Ginny. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. There was a battle going on inside him, a battle between denial, and his feelings for Ginny. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her. He kept leaning closer as the battle inside him began to end, with one side winning unanimously, and he did something that he thought he would ever do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Hermione rushed to the three broomsticks, she wasn't late, but she wanted to find out what Harry didn't want to change. Hermione stood outside the pub and looked inside, for any sign of Ron and Harry. She couldn't see either Harry or Ron, as something else caught her eye. Two hooded people were sitting at the table watching something. They reminded her of death eaters, without masks. But they couldn't be, could they? Hermione saw that one of them was acting strangely, while the other was very calm. Hermione followed their gaze and saw what they were looking at. They were looking at Harry, who was talking to Ginny. Hermione was about to enter the pub when she saw Harry do something that she thought she would ever see him do.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I'm Done! Reviews! Reviews! I suck at writing about people falling in love... and that why I don't write fluffy stuff. So. please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!! 


	10. 10Cloaks and Wands

*Chapter 10*  
  
Another chapter. Woo Hoo! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep the reviews coming!! And read my other two stories.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for a while. He could see from Ginny's face, that she was not expecting it. He too wasn't expecting the kiss, especially not from himself. I kissed Ginny? Harry thought as his denial came flooding into him again. Harry was nervous and panicked. I kissed Ginny? Harry thought again. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"I have to go." Harry muttered quickly and walked towards the exit without thinking. As Harry walked toward the exit, he saw Hermione standing by the door, in utter disbelief.  
  
"Did you just kiss Ginny?" Hermione asked as Harry got out of the three broomsticks.  
  
Harry shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"Harry, you just kissed Ginny." Hermione said, as she walked in front of Harry to stop him from walking.  
  
"I know." Harry said as he tried to walk, but Hermione kept blocking him.  
  
"You kissed her, and then left her there alone?" Hermione questioned as Harry tried to go around her.  
  
"Fine. I kissed her and I left her there alone. I panicked. What was there to do? I couldn't face her, so I left. Happy now?" Harry said, giving up on trying to go around Hermione.  
  
"You could face a Troll, a basilisk, an Acromantula, a dragon, and you-know- who, but you can't face Ginny?"  
  
"No." Harry said softly. "But that's different! This is. This is-"  
  
"Finally admitting your feelings for Ginny?"  
  
"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "It just different."  
  
"Yeah, and the difference is that when you face the basilisk, it's a matter of life and death, but when you face Ginny, you don't even get a bruise."  
  
"It will be a matter of life and death when Ron finds out."  
  
"Harry, seriously, you can't leave her like that." Hermione said, but got frustrated when Harry didn't answer. "Have it your way then! But I'm not leaving her alone." Hermione said, as she walked into the pub, very frustrated with Harry.  
  
Harry walked slowly. How could he do something so stupid? Ron is going to be mad. Why did he even kiss Ginny? He doesn't even have any special feelings for Ginny, or did he? He didn't know. But what he did know, he didn't want to face either Ron or Ginny.  
  
"And I call myself a gryffindor." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard a familiar voice call him and turned around and saw Ron. Harry had somehow ended up in front of Fred and George's shop, the last place he wanted to be.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry entered the shop.  
  
"I don't know if she's coming." Harry said, trying to act normal.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No. But I met her just now, but she had to go off somewhere. I didn't get to tell her that we were here."  
  
"Where did she go?" Ron asked, he didn't sound as happy as before.  
  
"I don't know." Harry lied.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Hermione?" Fred, who had been listening, asked. He sounded as if he was teasing.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said and busied himself with one of the twin's new invention.  
  
Harry kept thinking about what had happened. He was clueless on why he had kissed her. He kept thinking what Ron's reaction would be. Harry was too caught up in his own thoughts that he dint realize Hermione and Ginny entering the shop.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Hi Ginny." Harry heard Fred greet the two girls. "Oi Ron! Hermione's here!" Fred shouted as Harry moved further away from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Fred had shouted teasingly, there was definitely something going on between the Weasley brothers. Harry would have figured out what it was if he wasn't thinking about Ginny. Harry kept glancing at Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were beginning to have a row. Ginny was laughing at Fred and George, as they were doing something Harry couldn't see because Ron blocked his view. How could Ginny be so casual, as if nothing ever happened? Harry thought. Did he even mean anything to her?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The great hall was full of eager students waiting for the dueling club to begin. The tables were at the sides of the room, against the wall. It was after the Christmas holidays and classes had already begun. Harry spent the holidays thinking of Ginny and also in denial, trying to convince himself he doesn't have any special feelings for Ginny. Ron and Hermione spent the holidays quarreling with each other; their little fights had grown more frequent.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone." Sirius greeted as he entered with James walking alongside him.  
  
"We didn't expect this much students to be here." James said, when they got to the middle.  
  
"Today we'll start off with wizard dueling based on what all of you have learnt in your defense against the dark arts class. You all will not be learning anything today, since this is your first day, and we just want to see how well you duel." Sirius said loudly for everyone to hear. "Pick a partner, and you can begin dueling."  
  
Everyone began looking for their friends, or for some people, enemies, and began choosing their dueling partner. Ron and Harry were partners, and Hermione's partner was Ginny. Hermione and Ginny had grown much closer.  
  
"You can do any spell to attack your opponent, or defend yourself. But I don't want anyone to get injured. The dueling ends, when you successfully disarm your opponent." James said. "Professor Black and me, will be going around the hall, watching everyone duel. Now, begin."  
  
With James's, last words, everyone went to find a spot in the great hall to duel. The great hall was soon filled with colourful lights as the students dueled with each other. Harry was glad that professor Snape was not there to partner him up with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, I would undo the jinx you did on Seamus if I were you." James said as the students were going out of the great hall. Dueling had ended, and Draco had put a jinxed Seamus right before he went out.  
  
Draco sulked at what James said and unwillingly undid the jinx.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were amongst the excited, but exhausted crowd that was going out of the great hall. The trio walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Their exhaustion took over them. As Harry was walking to the common room, he noticed two cloaked figures in the hallway on hi left. Just as he noticed the figures, Professor Lutter came next to him, and stared at the figures, before following the two people, who were now, walking away quickly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Harry (Future) stood with Sirius, as he watched the students go out of the great hall. He had enjoyed telling Draco to undo the jinx, without Draco challenging him. The last of the students were out of the great hall, and he and Sirius began to return to their room, when Harry had a flash of two cloaked figures standing by the hallway. Harry began walking quickly towards the hallway that he had seen. He pushed himself through the tired students who were returning to their common room, and finally reached the hallway. The two, cloaked figures that were standing by the hallway were the same ones that he had seen. The two people began walking away quickly and he followed them. The two, cloaked people turned to their left and out of sight. Harry followed them so fast that he was almost running. But, when Harry turned to the left hallway, there was no one there.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Thank you for reading, now you must review!! What do you all think of this chapter?? 


	11. 11Memory Flash

*Chapter11*  
  
I didn't get a lot of reviews. :(  
  
I sometimes will change stuff in the previous chapters. Just wanted to let you all know.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"What do you mean, you have never seen them before?" Sirius asked as he sat on the chair, watching Harry pace up and down the room that both he and Harry shared. Harry had just returned to the returned to the room right after he saw the figures.  
  
"I mean - I have never seen them before, in the past. They are not meant to be here." Harry said. He highly suspected that the two people were up to something. He had never seen them when he was in his sixth year.  
  
"Maybe you didn't see them before was because you had not noticed them." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Of course I didn't notice them in the past. I didn't notice them because they were not there. They are meant to be here. There's something going on."  
  
"How do you know that if you, your younger self, that is in the common room right now, has seen them?" Harry stopped pacing, sat on the sofa, and sunk into it, feeling exhausted.  
  
"Because I have memories of it." Harry mumbled and looked at Sirius, who was now, bewildered.  
  
"You have memories of it?" Harry nodded. Sirius didn't understand what Harry was talking about. How could he have memories of it, when he had not seen them before?  
  
"Remember the time, when I said I was going to find out how this whole time traveling actually works?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius nodded as he stared at Harry curiously.  
  
"Turns out, I didn't have to. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I keep getting flashes of new memories. Sometimes the memories come either before or after it happened." Harry explained. The act that he only had seen them now, was very suspicious to him.  
  
"So, you have seen them. But are you sure they are not meant to be here? I mean, you are here, maybe this time you saw them because you altered history by being here, and your younger, past, self is being in some places he is not supposed to be, and see things you were not supposed to see." Sirius suggested, hoping Harry had understood what he was trying to say.  
  
Harry stared at Sirius, deep in thought.  
  
"No. I'm sure that they do not belong in this time." Harry said after awhile.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Because I'm going to see them again during quidditch, next week."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Hermione closed her book abruptly. She, Harry and Ron had been doing their homework in the common room, but Ron had gone off for a while. The common room wasn't, packed, but it had a few people talking and playing in the room. Many people were in their own dorms.  
  
"I think you should tell Ron." Hermione said. She couldn't do her homework. She couldn't concentrate. Harry looked up at Hermione slowly.  
  
"Tell Ron what?" Harry asked questioningly, as he wondered what Hermione was talking about.  
  
"Tell Ron whatever happened in Hogsmead." Hermione said.  
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked as he continued to write on his parchment, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"He's your best friend, Ginny is his sister, and he already notices that you and Ginny have been avoiding each other, and is suspecting something."  
  
"He is?" Harry looked at Hermione curiously, wondering if he had heard her right.  
  
"Why wouldn't he? It's obvious."  
  
"I'll tell him, when I tell him." Harry looked down at his parchment again. He had a slightly guilty look on his face.  
  
"Harry, you have to tell him."  
  
"Why make a big deal out of it? There's nothing going on."  
  
"There is something! It's obvious! You love Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. She couldn't believe Harry could be so difficult. She thought only Ron was difficult, but Harry was the same.  
  
"Shh. Someone might hear." Harry whispered harshly.  
  
"So, you finally admit?" Hermione asked, but Harry didn't answer. "You have to tell Ron!" Hermione was getting fed up.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron asked as he sat in between Hermione and Harry. He had just returned and heard Hermione's last line.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione before looking at Ron. Hermione had a hopeful look. He could tell she was hoping he would tell Ron. Ron was looking at him, both curiously and expectantly. Harry wondered quickly whether he should follow Hermione's advice, and tell Ron.  
  
"Nothing." Harry lied, and returned to looking at his parchment.  
  
"If you don't tell him, I will." Hermione said. Harry glared at Hermione.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron asked, confused. Harry kept quiet.  
  
"Well, Harry- "  
  
"Fine! I'll tell him!" Harry said quickly, not wanting Hermione to let it out. Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT?" Ron was losing his patience.  
  
"Er. I kissed Ginny." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. He couldn't hear what Harry was saying.  
  
"I kissed Ginny." Harry repeated, mumbling.  
  
"YOU KISSED --"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Harry interrupted Ron and dragged him to the boys' dorm, with Hermione close behind.  
  
They entered the boys' dorm with an angry Ron. When they entered Harry looked around the dorm to see if anyone was inside, but it was empty. They entered the room, and Hermione closed the door just in time before Ron began shouting.  
  
"YOU KISSED MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Well, yeah." Harry said, as he shuffled his feet.  
  
Ron grew red with anger. He looked as if he could murder Harry. He began shouting again, while all Harry could do was say a few simple words guiltily. Hermione, however, tried to coax Ron, but it had not worked so far. Harry didn't know what to do. Ron was madder than ever. He had his fists clenched, as if ready to hit Harry, and that was when it struck Harry.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, except, punch me if you like. I deserve it." Harry said.  
  
Ron kept quiet looking furious, his fists were still clenched and he stared at Harry angrily. Somehow he could read Ron's mind and knew what Ron was going to do. Harry shut his eyes expecting a blow, but it never came. He waited and waited, but nothing happened, except for the sound of Hermione attempting to talk Ron out of punching Harry.  
  
Harry waited, nothing happened. Harry opened his eyes slowly, just as he opened his eyes he heard Hermione shout, 'Ron!' and a fist came straight at him, and before he knew it, his nose was bleeding.  
  
Ron stormed out of the room angrily. Hermione watched him go, and then at Harry worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I can manage." Harry said and gave her a reassuring look.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, covering his bleeding nose. Hermione gave him one last glance, to make sure he could really manage, before going after Ron.  
  
"You're mental, you know that?" Harry heard someone say. Surprised, Harry turn around, and saw Seamus Finnigan, pushing the curtains of his four- poster bed, aside, so that he could see Harry.  
  
"You were here the whole time?" Harry asked  
  
"Not just him." Another person said. The curtain on the other side of Seamus's bed was pushed aside, to reveal Dean Thomas. He and Seamus had apparently been playing exploding snap on Seamus's bed, until He, Ron and Hermione entered.  
  
"Who else heard?" Harry asked exasperatedly to no one in particular, not expecting an answer, but he did.  
  
"I heard." Harry turned, and saw Neville sticking out his head from the curtains covering his four-poster. He had been reading a book on his bed.  
  
Harry looked around; there wasn't much he could do to make the three forget, unless he uses memory charm on them.  
  
"Can you all keep this a secret?" Harry asked. The other three boys nodded, and with that, Harry left to see madam Pomfrey.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I Finally Finished!! Please review!! Sorry I took so long to update. But I've been very busy. I'm taking the O.W.L's this year. No kidding. Well, maybe. Just get rid off the letter W.  
  
Review!!  
  
Ps: Read my other story, titled: A Muggle Mistake, or The key to killing Harry Potter. 


	12. 12Quidditch

*Chapter 12*  
  
Okay. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Look out!"  
  
Harry swerved just in time as the Bludger swiftly went passed him. Just as he was safe again, Harry began to relax and fly around looking for the snitch. Harry couldn't pay much attention to the Quidditch practice, as he kept thinking about the two Weasleys, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Ron has not been talking to him for days, even when they were with Hermione, the both of them would talk to her, acting normally, but Ron would never even breathe a word to him. As for Ginny, Harry had been avoiding her much more than before, he wanted to be as far away as possible, or did he? The more Harry avoided Ginny, the more he felt that he missed her, but he would never admit it to himself though.  
  
Harry watched the other team players as he tried desperately to concentrate on Quidditch practice. The team was now made up of new players, since all the other players, except for Harry, had graduated. Seamus sped past him, with the other two chasers, Dean Thomas and Grace Parker (a fifth year), close by. Bludgers heading for the chasers were beaten out of the way by the new beaters, Danny Rowell (another fifth year) and Wilson Lee, the only fourth year player. The chasers flew towards the goal hoops, which were guarded by Ron.  
  
Ron too, wasn't playing too well, as he was distracted by his own thoughts, but he didn't seem angry, even though he was somehow growing red and was getting redder every time he glanced below. Curious, Harry looked down too, and saw Hermione and Ginny watching the practice.  
  
Ginny was watching the whole time? Harry thought to himself. How could he have not noticed anyone watching? Harry stared far below, at Ginny. He just couldn't look away. He missed her. NO I DON'T! Harry screamed in his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt something smack into his head; he looked up, and saw the snitch right above him, which had begun to fly away. Harry chased after it, and caught it quickly (Catching the snitch is easier during a practice).  
  
Everyone descended to he ground. As they walked to the changing room, the other teammates, except for Dean and Seamus, began asking Harry and Ron if there was anything wrong, as their playing was off. Harry and Ron both shook their heads without answering.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Harry went towards the castle with the rest of the excited Quidditch players, except for Ron. Harry assumed that Ron had left with Ginny, since both Ginny and Hermione had left too. All Harry wanted to do was to get to the boys dorm and sleep. He didn't want to think about Ron or Ginny anymore.  
  
Entering the Gryffindor common room, Harry saw Ron and Hermione talking, as they sat by the fireplace. Ron gave him a few furtive glances, while Hermione smiled and waved at him, asking him to sit with them, but Harry decided no to. All he wanted to do was to go up to the boys' dorm and sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The crowd cheered as the Gryffindor quidditch team flew into view. Harry and Sirius made their way through the stands and settled themselves when they found an empty space at bottom most right. Harry craned his neck as he looked around for the two hooded people that were supposed to be there while the quidditch game went on.  
  
"They're not here." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Who's not here?" Sirius (who had been watching the game) asked.  
  
"Whoever I said, I'm supposed to see." Harry replied, not wanting anyone to know what he was talking about.  
  
"Maybe you saw them during another match." Sirius suggested.  
  
Harry shrugged as he stopped looking for the two people and watched the game instead.  
  
Harry felt a little weird as he watched himself fly around the pitch looking for the snitch, with Malfoy close behind. The game went on, as he watched himself diving once in a while for the snitch, which kept flying away. Grace clutched the quaffle tightly as he sped towards the Slytherin goal hoops. Seamus and Dean flew close, as they formed the hawkshead attacking formation. The quaffle went past the Slytherin keeper as Grace threw it, and into the left hoop, making Gryffindor ten points ahead of Slytherin. The game continued, and the snitch was still not caught. The Slytherin had lead by twenty at some point, but Gryffindor had caught up and was now leading, which made the Slytherin players feel angry and frustrated, resulting them into becoming very aggressive. Harry watched his younger self (so this was what I looked like from the stands!) look for the snitch, not realizing the snitch was near. Wilson, who had seen the snitch, had to shout out to the younger version of Harry, to make him see the snitch.  
  
Harry (future) realized that the younger him wasn't paying attention to the game, how could he have not seen the snitch? The younger Harry had been watching something on the ground, near the stands. Harry looked below, and true enough, there was something, at the bottom of the stands. Harry looked closer, and realized that the something was actually, the two people he knew he was supposed to see. He was right after all!  
  
Harry began to call out to Sirius, but Sirius spoke first.  
  
"Har- I mean, James. Did you know Harry was going to this?" Sirius asked. Harry stared at Sirius, confused at first. But, he soon understood what Sirius was asking, and looked up just in time to see himself racing towards the stand that was full of Gryffindor students.  
  
"Yup." Harry answered as he watched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Harry stared at the two heavily cloaked people who were watching the game from the foot of the stands. He had seen them before, but couldn't recall when. They seemed rather peculiar. Why would anyone be heavily cloaked during a quidditch game? Harry flew around the pitch but couldn't keep his eyes off them.  
  
"OI! Harry! The snitch!" Harry refocused on the game as he heard someone shout.  
  
He took a glance to see who shouted, and saw Wilson pointing to something to the north. Harry looked at where Wilson was pointing and saw the snitch just in time to see fly to another direction. Harry swiftly turned and went after the snitch, bending low as he gained speed with his outstretched hand reaching for the snitch. Draco sped after Harry, but couldn't catch up as he was too far behind. The snitch came nearer and nearer. Harry stretched his hand even further to get it, and as he was about to grab it, an incredibly fast bludger flew straight at him. Harry fell off his broom, and hung on handle as he avoided the bludger, which was only an inch away as it went past him. The snitch had disappeared again.  
  
Harry climbed onto his broom right after the bludger flew past. He began to look around for the snitch, but instead he saw the bludger that had almost hit him, fly at a dangerous speed, towards the stands that were full of Gryffindor students, and Hermione and Ginny were right in front.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry screamed as he panicked.  
  
Harry dived as he raced the bludger towards the stands. Ron had begun flying after the bludger first, but Harry caught up with the bludger before Ron, since he was nearer to the stands and had a faster broom. Harry flew faster than he had ever flown before, as he got right next to the bludger. Harry bent extremely low as he tried desperately to get ahead of the bludger. The bludger was fast, extremely fast, and was getting too near to the stands. Harry became more desperate and used all his will to be faster than the bludger and his effort made him a little further than the bludger. Harry swerved to the left, and intersected the bludger and got hit.  
  
Harry fell off his broom due to the high impact, and the bludger had gone into another direction, away from the stands.  
  
Harry fell towards the ground fast. The speed was incredible since he had been far away from the ground. He fell so fast, that no one thought he would ever survive the fall. But, Ron who like Harry, had been speeding towards the bludger, dived downwards and caught Harry by the hand, right before he hit the ground. Harry hung unconscious as Ron caught hold of his hand and lowered him to the grass slowly.  
  
The teachers, quidditch players, Hermione and Ginny rushed towards them as Ron laid Harry onto the grass. The quidditch players had crowded around Harry, but the Sirius made them step back as he checked on Harry, with Lutter next to him, with no sign of worry on his face. Some of the Gryffindor team players seemed to notice this.  
  
Ron stared at Harry as Madam Pomfrey arrived and began to conjure a stretcher, and thought out loud:  
  
"He's mental."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Baby cries were heard as Harry saw pitch black. The cries went on as faint light began to emerge and suddenly everything was incredibly bright and white. Everything was white; the cries could still be heard. The scene began to spin as if Harry was in a white tornado and suddenly a tired, perspiring red haired woman appeared, she was smiling and looking at something in her arms, and looking down, Harry saw that the woman was holding a crying baby. The scene changed suddenly and everything was dark, not pitch black, but dark. Suddenly the woman appeared again, but this time, she was standing in the middle of the dungeon, and jumped in front of her baby as green light appeared, taking over the whole view. The scene changed again and now, he saw a red haired man and a brown haired woman reading an ancient book. The view began to swirl, and when it became normal again, Harry was now looking at two babies, and everything went pitch black. Colour returned again, and Harry was now, on his broom, panicking as a bludger sped towards Ginny.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted as he shot awake.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wow.. This chapter was longer than I expected. Sorry I took so long, I had been very, very busy. I hope you all like his chapter! Please, please, please review!!  
  
Ps: Thanks Kim for helping me!! Hope you like this. 


	13. 13After the Game

*Chapter 13*  
  
FreshAngelicBabe: Thank you for reviewing, and I think I read somewhere that you can beat the bludger towards the crowd and get a foul. But you're not allowed to do it intentionally.  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Adult Harry stood back as Madam Pomfrey walked away with his younger self, lying unconscious on the magical stretcher with the quidditch players, Hermione and Ginny trailing behind. Harry wasn't worried about the younger him, he knew he'd be okay, he had gone through it already, and was fine. Harry was worried about something else. He scanned the grounds, looking for the two hooded people, and spotted standing at the end of the pitch, in between the stands.  
  
"Sirius." Harry nudged Sirius, who was watching the stretcher go with extreme worry.  
  
"You're going to be okay right?" Sirius asked concernedly, referring to the unconscious Harry.  
  
"I will." Harry replied quickly and made Sirius look at the stands. "Look. They were the ones that I was talking about"  
  
"I don't see anything." Sirius answered, squinting as he screened the stands, wondering what he was supposed to see.  
  
"Follow me." Harry answered hastily as he made Sirius follow him sneak towards the people.  
  
They walked quickly but silently along the left stands, and went behind the stands when they reached the end. Walking slowly, Both Harry and Sirius could see the two hooded people.  
  
"I told you they would be here." Harry whispered to Sirius, taking his eyes off the two people for a second, but when he looked back, they were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" Sirius wondered aloud, both he and Harry rushed out of their hiding place and to where the hooded people were. They looking around for any sign of the two people anywhere, but they were gone, just like that.  
  
"They couldn't have apparated, no one can apparate in Hogwarts. Hermione made sure I knew that." Harry said.  
  
"They couldn't have ran or flown away either, or we would have seen them go." Sirius added.  
  
"They could have been using a portkey." Harry muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted as he bolted awake.  
  
"Ginny just left." Harry looked at Hermione (who was sitting by his bed) with a rather dazed expression on his face. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in the infirmary. His scar was tingling; it wasn't the usual tingle he usually got after a strange dream, it didn't hurt, instead, it felt quite odd.  
  
"How long was I out?" Harry asked as he sat up properly.  
  
"A few days." Hermione answered.  
  
"You're crazy you know, doing that for Ginny." Ron said. Harry turned to look at Ron. He didn't realize Ron was standing by the other side of his bed.  
  
"Ron, I'm really sor - " Harry began apologizing, but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"You don't have to say sorry, I over-reacted." Ron continued before Harry could start apologizing again. "You really must have fallen for Ginny to be that thick."  
  
"How can you two be so sure it was because of Ginny?"  
  
"How do we know?" Hermione said, almost laughing. "You were screaming her name so loud, practically the whole school heard you."  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands after hearing what Hermione had said. It wasn't good news. Many things he did, was because of Ginny, everything was because of Ginny, he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, he liked Ginny, maybe even more than he realized, there's no point in denying his feelings now.  
  
"Feeling better Mr. Potter?" Harry heard madam Pomfrey say. He looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey pouring some potion, while shaking her head, mumbling something about bludgers being dangerous. "Drink up." Madam Pomfrey handed him the foul potion. Harry stared at it. It looked as if it would hurt him more instead of help. "I want to see it all gone when I get back." Madam Pomfrey said right before she rushed off to her office.  
  
"Ugh. That looks horrible." Ron said as he peered at the potion.  
  
"Yeah, and it'll most probably taste bad too." Harry said as he continued staring at it. "What happened after I blacked out?" Harry asked, looking up from his drink.  
  
"Nothing much really. Many people rushed to your aide. Professor Lutter and Sirius checked on you before Madam Pomfrey came and brought you away on a stretcher." Hermione answered.  
  
"How's Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not going to say anything. You have to go see her yourself. I want you to talk to her, you'll get nowhere if you stay quiet."  
  
"I can't talk to her yet. I mean - I just cant. Especially when I backed out on kissing her in Hogsmeade." Harry said.  
  
"Just say sorry, and talk to her, it's not that hard."  
  
"It IS that hard. I just - it's just -"  
  
"Lutter was acting weird." Ron said out of the blue (to Harry's relief), he apparently has not been paying attention to the conversation between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"All the other teachers were worried when you got knocked out, but Lutter acted differently. It was as if he didn't care, or he knew that it was already going to happen."  
  
"Lutter cares, he acted differently because he knew it was going to happen." Hermione said confidently.  
  
"You fancy him." Ron teased. Hermione looked taken back, but she actually was quite amused. If only Ron knew, who Lutter really was.  
  
"I don't!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
Ron continued teasing Hermione, which turned into a little fight, and eventually into a pretty huge row. Harry watched them as they quarreled. Ron and Hermione had been having frequent fights, even over little things. It was now obvious to Harry (as he watched them) that he wasn't the only one who had begun to fall for another.  
  
Harry chuckled at the thought, before daring himself to drink the potion as Ron and Hermione quarreled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I'm done! But this chapter is kind of short though. I'll try to update faster. Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!! 


	14. 14I'm terribly sorry AUTHORSNOTE

I am very sorry but I do not think that I would be continuing this story.. I most probably will be deleting this story in a few days although I have this little tiny urge to continue…

After re-reading the whole story I found out that my writing was pretty much horrible. Everything was choppy, there was no real description so everything ended up looking like a script instead and the characterization of the trio seemed very very wrong. I myself have forgotten parts of the plot. Haha.. and I could have thought of a better name for the older Harry. Lutter… er…

I do however, have the urge to re-write the whole story but I'm incredibly lazy and my writing would most probably have become much worse since I've not written anything in a long time but I am starting again at fictionpress.. but I've resigned to writing short stories instead.

Please read SN: aurumpotestasest and hopefully review. I really appreciate constructive criticism.

I am really really very sorry for cutting the story short like this. I really am. I do hope that I'll be able to continue this somehow.

I know this might be a little late, but thank you to those who have constantly reviewed both my stories. I really appreciate it.


End file.
